Twin trouble!
by Mew Suger
Summary: Alexis and Eve are the newest foreigners in wonderland and of course, everyone's interested. But these girls aren't sweet and innocent. Not even close. Oc/tweedle twins Oc/Boris. Rating may change. I only own my ocs and this story. Nothing else!


Twin Trouble

Summary: Alexis and Eve are the newest foreigners in wonderland and of course, everyone's interested. But these girls aren't sweet and innocent. Not even close. Oc/tweedle twins Oc/Boris. Rating may change. I only own my ocs and this story. Nothing else!

- Alexis's pov -

I yawned beside my twin, Eve, as we sold tickets at the front of the amusement park. About 10 time changes ago, we were brought to wonderland. We had landed in the amusement park and ended up staying. I have dark blue hair that goes to my butt with blood red bangs that cover half of my left eye which are gray with a ring of blue and gold around the pupil. (True eye color) I'm wearing a red half top with a black half jacket that goes to my elbows and has a heart, a spade, a clover, and a diamond on it, a dark blue fedora with the same design as my jacket, and black jeans and 2 inch heeled boots and black fox ears and tail. I also carry a black satchel that has a heart, a spade, a clover, and a diamond on it and a gold locket with a rose design engraved into it, inside is a picture of me, my sister, and my black fox Yuki. My twin sister Eve has brown hair that goes mid back and is pulled into a medium ponytail held with a baby blue hairband and baby blue eyes. She's wearing a baby blue skirt with white leggings, and a cream color short sleeve shirt with a fox on it. She also has a snowflake necklace and wears cream color boots. We both are great at fighting with guns, knives, swords, staffs, martial arts, and multiply other things. We also speak English, French, Chinese, German, and Japanese. You'll learn more later.

A pair of twins came up to the gates today.

"We're here to see Boris!" I looked at Eve.

"Sis you go get the cat. I'll stay here." She nodded and went through the gate.

"He'll be here in a minute. Hi I'm Alexis, one of the new foreigners by the way. Who are you 2?" They seemed surprised.

"A new foreigner?"

"So your like sis?"

"There's more than one?"

"Really?" I nodded to all the questions.

"Yep, me and my sister who just went to get Boris. Now answer my question. Who are you?" They grinned at me.

"I'm tweedle Dee." The blue one.

"I'm tweedle Dum." The red one. I did a mock bow to them, unable to hide my grin.

"Well then, nice to meet you Dee and Dum. Say, once I'm off work. Do you guys want to have a mock battle with me? Eve's suppose to have one with Boris. We get off work in about 5 minutes." Their eyes sparkled.

"That would be!"

"So much fun!" I laughed at them. Boris and Eve appeared and a whistle blew. Saying we're off work. I ripped off the hat we had to wear and put on mine. Yuki yipped beside me and I rubbed her fur.

"And now we're off work. Come on! I know the perfect place to fight!" Eve and I led them to a large clearing in the woods near the amusement park. I stood on one side of the field and the twins the other. I went through my bag and gabbed a small container thing, and pushed a button on it. It grew longer and thinner till it turned into a long staff.

"Cool!" I shrugged.

"Ready when you 2 are!" They nodded and charge at me.

- no one's pov -

The twins charged towards Alexis with their axes raised. She took a step back as they approach her and jumped up. Alexis used their backs as springs and backflipped before hitting the ground. She swung towards the twins and they blocked it. They grinned at each other. This is gonna be a long fight.

- time skip, Alexis's pov -

We fell to the ground exhausted. They put up a good fight. I haven't met anyone that was even with me. Even my own twin couldn't beat me. And that's saying something! The sky changed from day to night and I yawned. Eve seemed shocked at our fight.

"Oh my gosh. Those two are the first ones to ever stalemate Alexis when it comes to close range fighting! How?!" Boris laughed at her expression. The twins and I stood up still panting.

"Well, my sister is right. You two are the only ones that have ever stalemate me. We should do this again!" They nodded and grinned.

"Yeah but we gotta go. See ya onee-chan!" I waved goodbye as they disappeared from view towards the mad hatter's mansion. Well, I guess that's where I'm going on my next day off then.

- 7 time changes later -

"Hey Dee and Dum!" They looked up at me shocked as my arrival to the mansion.

"Onee-chan?"

"What are you doing here?" I grinned at them.

"Well, I haven't met anyone other then those at the amusement park, Peter, and you guys so I thought since it's my day off I would come visit." They grinned.

"She came because of us!"

"Yay! Big came because of us!" I laughed at their antics and followed them inside to a door on the 2nd floor.

"Hey boss!"

"We have someone here to see you!"

"It's an another foreigner!" There was a 'come in' from the other side of the door and the twins opened it to show a man wearing a crazy hat, a girl wearing a blue dress and bow, and a hare eared man. They seemed shocked to see me.

"Hi. I'm Alexis. My sister, Eve and I have been at the amusement park for about 20 time changes and we decided to start meeting others. It's nice to meet you." The girl seemed to sparkle at the fact that I'm a foreigner. I'm guessing she's Alice. The first foreigner? They all introduce themselves and Blood asked me to join them at a tea party in 6 time changes which I agreed to. The twins started pulling me away.

"Onee-chan! Show us some of the moves you used on us during our fight!"

"Yeah! We want to know how to flip people over our backs!" The others seemed confused.

"They came to the amusement park about 7 time changes ago and we spared. It ended in a tie which usually doesn't happen to me. Also, I will teach you how to do it." I was then pulled outside by the over hyper twins.

"Ok Dum. I want you to charge at me ok?" He nodded and ran towards me. Right as he reached me I flung him over my shoulder.

"All you have to do is grab their wrist at the right moment, twist it, and use their weight to fling them over your shoulder. It can take practice but it's not really hard. It just takes strength." There was clapping and I looked over to see Blood and Elliot.

"That was very good young lady. I didn't think woman could do that." I narrowed my eyes at Blood. Damn sexist male

"Well then. You are sadly mistaken because my sister and I both can do this stuff. I am better at close combat while she is long range. Now I must leave so I can visit the other territories before dark. Goodbye. Bye Dee and Dum! Come to the amusement park when you get a chance! I need a reason to ditch work sometimes!" They nodded and I left the estate. I heard Blood mutter something about 'stupid bitch' with my fox ears. It's kinda cool how they fused with my body when we came.

- time skip -

I arrived at the Hearts castle to see my Twin leaving. I waved her over.

"So how did the castle go?" She shrugged.

"Good. The queen likes beheading and Peter wished you came with me. There's also a knight named Ace who is a pervert and has no sense of direction. How about you?" I shrugged.

"The mad hatter is a bastard and sexist. There's a hate who loves carrot sweets but hates carrot, the twins, and the first foreigner Alice. Meet you at the clock tower once your done and then we'll go back to the amusement park?" She nodded and left. I walked up to the door of the castle but was tackled by a white rabbit guy.

"Oh it's my Alexis who came to see me!" I pushed him off and got up.

"I came to meet the queen. Not see you. I just got a day off today from work at the amusement park and we decided to visit the other territories today. Yeesh Peter." He pouted and walked beside me as I walked inside of the castle.

"Well then. Let me take you to the queen. The bumbling knight is in there too since your sister was just here. Follow me." I nodded and followed Peter to the throne room to see a knight and a purple haired queen.

"Hello your majesty. I am Alexis. Sister of Eve. It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at me.

"It is nice to meet you too dear. Our name is Vivaldi. This idiot here is Ace. Your sister mention you would be arriving shortly to greet us." I nodded.

"We have been in wonderland for about 20 time changes now and decided to visit other territories then the amusement park." She nodded.

"Has there been any trouble for you so far?" I shook my head.

"Other than the mad hatter being sexist. Everything is fine." She laughed at the part about Blood.

"Yes, our brother is like that. He should know by know that girls like us aren't delicate. There is few in the worlds today that are." I nodded.

"My sister and I both know this. We lived on the streets for about half our life due to our parents dying." She seemed concerned.

"How old are you and your sister if you don't mind us asking?" I shook my head.

"14 since this summer mam." The sky then went to dawn to dusk.

"I didn't notice time passed by so quickly. Sorry madam but I must take my leave. I will come visit again." She nodded and invited me to a tea party in 9 time changes. I left the castle and headed towards the middle of the territories, the clock tower.

- time skip -

I laid down on my bed bush. We finally finished meeting all the role holders and it was now day. Meaning we have to wait to go to sleep. I sighed and slipped back on my boots. Yuki walked beside me as I walked into town and into a fabric store. Yep, I make my own clothes. Great for when your always running. I picked out a dark blue fabric and a crimson fabric along with some ribbons, a body mahican, needles, lace, and thread. I payed for all of this before walking to a sweets store and buying two bags of white chocolate. It turned night as I got back and I put my stuff into my room before taking a shower. I got dress in a black over sized t-shirt and red shorts before crawling into bed. Yuki curled up at my legs as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

- end -

Onee-chan/ big sister

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will sometimes switch pov's but it will mostly be in Alexis's pov. Plz review and favorite and follow! Bye Minna!


End file.
